


"I Miss Her Everyday"

by Calliopelover



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss, six the musical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 19:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19047121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calliopelover/pseuds/Calliopelover
Summary: Katherine Howard comforts her cousin Anne Boleyn with tales of Elizabeth I. Little did Henry know he was creating a family when he wronged his 6 wives...





	"I Miss Her Everyday"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for the Six fandom! I did some research for this, and I loved writing it. I hope you enjoy.

Kat knocked on Anne’s closed door softly. “Anne, it’s time for dinner, Anna and Parr convinced Jane to order in pizza!”  
There was no response. Kat pressed her ear to the door to see if she could hear anything inside, but it was quiet. She slowly opened the door, expecting Anne to be asleep. Most of the queens ran on an odd sleep schedule due to the timing of the shows, and naps were common when they had multiple shows the day before.  
But Anne was awake. She laid on her bed, staring at the ceiling intently, a book next to her feet.  
“Anne? Did you hear me? Pizza!” Anne barely moved. Slightly nervous, Kat approached the bed. The spine of the book told her all she needed to know. It read: “Elizabeth I: England’s Greatest Queen?”. Anne had been thinking about Lizzie again- and who could blame her? She had been executed before she got to see her beautiful daughter grow up, and then was brought back long after Elizabeth had died. Any mother would be distraught.  
“She didn’t love me, did she?” Anne barely moved her lips.  
Kat thought for a second. So many times when she was having a panic attack or flashback, only Jane or Anne could help her calm down. Jane was a mother that Kat desperately needed, but Anne, she was her cousin. Out of all six queens, only Anne had also been beheaded. No one else knew quite how hard it was to come back into the modern day with those memories.  
Crossing over to the other side, Kat laid down next to Anne, who didn’t even murmur to acknowledge that Kat was there. She only blinked away a tear. Kat squinted up at the beige ceiling and took a breath.  
“She loved you so much, Anne. Lizzie talked about you constantly, even though Henry didn’t like it. She even had a locket ring with your portrait in it. It was her prized possession.” She didn’t chance to look away from the ceiling but out of the corner of her eye saw Anne turn her head towards her.  
“Of course, as she got older, she had to be quieter, or Henry might have…. there’s a portrait of her as a teenager where she wore a necklace with an A on it- for you. She did it all for you, Anne.”  
Slowly, Anne scooched closer and wrapped herself in Kat’s arms. “Please don’t stop Kat. I miss her so much it hurts”  
Kat wasn’t sure what to say next, but a memory slowly came back to her. “There was a feast I was at once when I was Queen, and Lizzie happened to be there too. She sat next to me, and Anne, I swear she sounded just like you.” Anne didn’t speak or move, so Kat kept going.  
“She was so smart, and she lit up any room. She talked my ear off the whole night. Especially about her schoolwork, she really loved studying. I couldn’t believe how wise she was as only a young girl. Beyond her knowledge of her studies, she carried herself with dignity and grace absent in most girls. She could do battle with any men in terms of her intelligence, and was also sweet and kind.”  
Anne curled into her cousin’s side and spoke again. “I just had so little time with her… and the books all say she was amazing, and I never got to see her become queen. She never knew how much I loved her.”  
“She knew, Anne. The things she did, her great reign, it’s all because of you. You were her mother, that doesn’t go away just because Henry made you out to be someone you aren’t. She knew you. Every decision she made, every thought she had, it was all informed by you. She had your DNA, and your memory.” Anne cried softly as Kat went on.  
“I wish you could have met her. It’s not fair. What happened to you was completely wrong, and cruel, and the action of a corrupt monarch. But you have to know that she knew you loved her, and she loved you too. I don’t know if that is any comfort, Anne, but I hope it is. And I’ll write down everything I remember about her for you if that would help at all.”  
After a few seconds, Anne sat up and looked at Kat.  
“Thanks, Kat. I’m sorry I wasted your time.”  
“What? No apologies! It’s not a waste if I can help you. God knows you’ve helped me a billion times.” Rubbing her eyes, Anne grabbed the book at the foot of the bed and handed it to Kat.  
“Can you keep this in your room for right now? I just don’t really want to look at it tonight.”  
“Of course! Now, do you wanna get some pizza? I bet Jane put ours in the oven to keep it warm.” Anne nodded.  
“Just let me drop this in my bedroom and I’ll be right down.” Heading out of the bedroom, Anne went down the stairs to the kitchen as Parr came up.  
“Jane and Aragon just sent me up to find you guys. Jane figured you fell asleep but Aragon, man she was convinced Anne was messing with her stuff. Everything good?” Parr’s eyebrows were creased a bit with concern.  
“Yeah, Anne is just having a hard night. She misses Elizabeth so much. Do you think you could help me compile some of our memories of Elizabeth for her? Maybe Anna and Jane have some too. I think it might help her to be able to read some of our experiences with Lizzie.”  
“Kid, you’re really too kind. That’s a great idea. Of course, I’ll help.” Parr looked at Kat seriously. “You have the biggest heart.”  
Kat smiled, but really, she thought she was being there for Anne. Anne was her cousin, her best friend. Anna was always by Kat’s side whenever she needed anything. So whatever she could do to help Anne, she would, because that’s what family does.

Take that, Henry.


End file.
